


Do it! Do him!

by SouthernBlueJay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blowjobs, Bottom Barry, Bottom Len, ColdFlash Fall Week 2019, Drama, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Hotel Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Rimming, Romance, Secrets, Smut, Top Barry, Top Len, coldflash - Freeform, handjobs, power bottom Len, secret life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernBlueJay/pseuds/SouthernBlueJay
Summary: Miserably sitting at a bar, wishing he was anywhere else, Barry's night takes a turn for the better when he is mistaken for a prostitute by a gorgeous blue eyed man looking for a good time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meowitskatmofo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/gifts).

> This was meant to posted for the first day of coldflash fall week, but I was too nervous. But after getting a confidence boost from the oh so lovely meowitskatmofo, I'm posting it now! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Barry was miserable. His clothes were uncomfortable, the music was way too loud and his friends had all wandered off to the dance floor. Which left him standing at the bar, alone and feeling sorry for himself.

Clubbing had never been his scene and his friends choice of venue left a lot to be desired. The floors were sticky, the strobe lights were irritating and the staff rude.

It wasn't often that his best friends asked him to go out to clubs with them. Infrequent enough that he always forgot how much he hated it and that he'd want to go home after 10 minutes.

Tonight was no different.

Nursing his fourth drink of the night, he glanced up at his friends. All of them were smiling and laughing, dancing with their respective partners. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Barry had a partner of his own to dance and laugh with. He'd probably feel less like a spare part and more like having a good time. He'd been single for such a long time he was beginning to forget what being in a relationship was like.

'How much for the night, kid?' A voice asked, pulling Barry out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a tall man with close cropped salt and pepper hair. He was almost offensively good looking with eyes so blue he could easily get lost in them.

'How much for the night?' Barry repeated, staring blankly at the man. He was beyond confused by his words.

'Yeah, kid, how much for you to spend the night with me?'

Then realisation hit him like a bus.

'Wait..You think I'm a prostitute?!'

Eyes wide, the other man's smirk faded a little, 'I see I am mistaken, my apologies.' The blue eyed man drawled, a flash of disappointment passing his face.

'Wait why did you think I was a hooker? Is it the outfit? I am never letting Iris pick out my clothes again! I told her these jeans were way too tight. And wait, why does a guy like you need to pay for sex anyways? I assume you've looked in a mirror before, you're gorgeous! I mean, shit, sorry. I start to talk way too much around drink number four.'

_Smooth, Barry, real smooth._

The man tilted his head a little, smiling in a way that both made Barry feel uneasy and totally relaxed.

'Call it wishful thinking that you were available,' he said with a shrug, 'but just an FYI most of the people loitering at the bar scanning the room like you were are looking to sell.

I don't pay for sex often, but my line of work doesn't leave me much time to pursue a partner with the amount of effort I usually like to put in. So paying for it is more of a convenience thing rather than a habit.'

The man paused for a moment, looking slowly up and down Barry's body. 'Thank you for the compliment, I do try to look my best on my rare nights out. And please, do tell, what happens after drink number five?' The older man's eyes sparkled with mischief as he watched Barry process what he had just said.

'Uhh.' Barrys brain began to buffer, unable to string together a coherent sentence. He continued to stare into the blue eyes gazing back at him, willing himself to say something.

'I do hope I haven't offended you,' the man paused waiting for some kind of response from Barry that never came. 'Please allow me to buy you a drink by way of an apology. Then I will leave you be to enjoy the rest of your night.'

'Please don't.'

The sparkle in the older man's eyes dulled, disappointment clear this time. With a last look towards Barry he made to leave.

'Wait no,' Barry's brain finally seemed to catch up to what was going on and he quickly made to grab the other man by the arm. ' I meant please don't leave!'

'I see,' amusement clear in the way he spoke, 'then why don't we start over?'

'Okay, I'd like that.' Barry beamed, trying and failing to contain his excitement.

'Hi, my names Len, can I buy you a drink?' With a smirk he offered his hand to Barry.

'Barry, and sure I'd love one,' shaking Len's hand with a little too much enthusiasm.

'You know there is a real nice bar at the hotel I'm staying at, even nicer mini bar in my room. If you're interested that is.' Len drawled seductively, taking a step closer until he was in Barry's space. He reached out to run a single finger down his chest and stomach, stopping just short of his belt. Barry's brain was beginning to buffer again.

Barry swallowed, he couldn't deny he was attracted to Len and wanted nothing more than to go back to his hotel room. But was that really a good idea? Len had made his goal for the night clear when he had propositioned him. This was clearly familiar territory for him. Barry, not so much. He'd never slept with anyone that he wasn't in a relationship with before. Could he really just jump straight to going back to a random guys hotel room?

_Do it! Do him!_

He took a deep breath, he was gonna do this. People had one night stands all the time! Why not him? Len was gorgeous and he was already getting hard just being this close to him.

Fuck it!

Barry closed the gap between them, crashing his lips to Lens in a messy and desperate kiss. He felt Len smile against his mouth as he began to kiss him back. Carefully moving his hands to rest on the other man's shoulders, he felt Len grab his hips and pull him closer.

'Let's go.' He was trying to sound seductive, but was pretty sure he heard his voice crack. Either way, Len looked pleased with his response. Pressing a gentle kiss to his lips he grabbed Barry's hand and they made their way to the exit.

Catching his friends eyes as they left, he couldn't help the grin on his face. He gave them a quick wave and a face that told them not to wait up.

Hailing a cab outside, they were back at the hotel in no time. They were both out of breath by the time they got back to Len's hotel room, having made out the whole cab ride over. They ran through the hotel like they were being chased, desperate to get to the room.

Tumbling through the door, Barry couldn't help the nerves running through him. He could've sworn he was vibrating with them they were that bad. This was really going to happen. He actually went home with a random hot guy he met in a bar! Who happened to be _the _hottest guy at the bar!

Seemingly sensing something was wrong, Len pulled back, gently cupping Barry's face and looking deeply into his eyes.

'You okay, Kid? We don't have to do this, I have no expectations here. I'm happy just to buy you that drink downstairs.'

Barry took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. The way Len was looking at him made him want to melt. There was so much intensity and passion in his eyes, but also deep concern. It was in that moment he knew he was entirely safe with the man he had only just met.

'I want this, I want you..it's just I've never..umm..'

'Oh, you're a virg-'

'No! God, no. Definitely not a virgin,' he chuckled, 'I've just never picked a guy up in a bar before. All the people I've slept with have been people I've been in a relationship with. I knew them, knew what they liked, how to please them in bed. We just met.. I don't know what you like or what you want from me. I just don't wanna let you down and make you wish you'd found an actual prostitute.'

Len ran his thumb slowly across Barry's cheekbone, a sweet smile crept across his lips.

'You're adorable, Barry. As I said I have no expectations.'

Moving forward Len gently kissed the corner of Barry's mouth.

'If you want to do this, we go at your speed. You're calling the shots here,' he whispered huskily in Barry's ear, placing a kiss beneath it.

'You're in charge tonight,' gently nipping at his pulse point, Len continued; 'I'm game for whatever you want.'

The words ignited something in Barry, fire suddenly coursing through his veins.

'Whatever I want?' Barry gulped, he wanted _ so _many things.

'Whatever you want,' Len agreed with a smirk. Moving back to suck a lovebite on Barry's neck.

_Whatever I want!_

'I want your cock in my mouth, then I want to rim you. Then I'm gonna get you real close, make you beg for me to let you come. Then I want to fuck you, hard. Make you scream my name so loud that they can hear you the other side of Central.' A blush covered Barry's face, he hadn't meant to blurt that out quite that way.

Len looked slightly surprised by the response from the quiet, nervous man he had just met for a second. He was definitely not expecting Barry to say that! Regaining his cool composure, his smirk quickly fell back into place.

'Mmm...Sounds good to me, Kid.'

With that Barry grabbed Len by the shirt and kissed him hard. It was a slower kiss than the ones leading up to now, each man mapping the others mouths. Hands were all over each other, clothes ripped away till they were both naked.

Barry took a step back to look at the man before him. He was covered in tattoos from his neck all down his torso and back and down his arms. Scars littered Len's chest, ribs and stomach. His eyes took in every inch of his body hungrily, drooling slightly when he saw he was packing an impressively thick 9 inches between his legs.

He must've been staring longer than he thought, Len letting out a nervous cough brought Barry back to reality.

'I know my scars are a little off-putting, I can put my shirt back on if you'd prefer.' Len spoke in a small voice, not meeting Barry's eyes.

'What? No! You're gorgeous! I didn't mean to stare I just..you're so hot! I was trying to commit it all to memory!'

Barry moved cautiously forward kissing Len chastely on the lips. Len still looked unsure and self conscious. That needed to be fixed, right now.

'Let me show you just how sexy I think you are,' he purred. This time reasonably sure he was nailing a seductive tone.

Pressing gentle kisses along Lens jaw and neck Barry stepped closer. He took Lens length in his hand and began to slowly stroke him, peppering kisses across his chest and stomach. Letting out a contented sigh, Len visibly relaxed. Gently pushing Len to sit on the end of the bed, Barry dropped to his knees and settled between Len's legs.

Barry was beginning to feel nervous and slightly intimidated by the task ahead of him. A quick glance up at the hungry way Len was looking down at him eased his nerves. A new wave of lust came crashing over him. He could do this!

'We can still stop if you want to, Kid. No pressure.'

'Shush, I definitely _do not _want to stop. I'm just trying to psyche myself up, still a little nervous.'

'You don't need to be nervous, as I said, you're in charge, go at your own-'

Barry cut Len off mid-sentence, leaning forward and taking just the tip of Lens cock into his mouth, sucking ever so slightly. Moving back a little Barry licked up the underside of Lens cock. Following the acting by pressing sloppy kisses along his shaft and down to his sack.

A sudden flash of confidence burst through him. He _could_ do this!

Sliding his tongue along Lens cock again, he moved to take him into his mouth; starting at the tip and moving slowly down. He tried taking in as much as he could, desperately hoping he could keep his gag reflex in check.

Len let out a low groan, spurring Barry on. Using his hands to stroke what his mouth couldn't reach, Barry hollowed his cheeks out; sucking hard and began bobbing his head. He started slow before steadily building up the pace and then slowing back down. Repeating the action again and again.

'Fuck,' Len whispered, moving a hand to caress the hairs at the nape of Barry's neck.

'Good?' Barry asked breathlessly.

'Really good, don't stop.'

With a smirk Barry continued for a few more minutes, then pulled back. Len stared down at him, tracking Barry's movements as he leaned in and licked the gathering precome glistening at the tip.

'Scoot back a bit, and lay down.'

Len did as he was told, pupils blown with lust. The cool blue of his iris barely visible.

Barry gently pushed Lens legs further apart, pausing to take another longing glance at the man before him. He slowly kissed down his thighs back to his weeping cock before moving further south, ghosting kisses over Lens balls.

'Please,' Len breathed out, 'please, touch me..'

Barry happily obliged, moving forward to give a broad stroke of tongue across the puckered flesh of Len's hole. Repeating the same pace as before; licking and sucking slowly then speeding up and backing down again had Len shaking.

Experimentally blowing a soft puff of air against the sensitive skin, Barry was rewarded with a soft moan from the man beneath him.

_I need to hear that again!_

Slowly pushing his tongue through the tight ring of muscle, a slightly louder moan reached his ears. He had never heard a sexier sound in his life! Pushing his tongue in as far as he could, he brushed against the older man's prostate. The moans filling the room became even louder, turning to a choked whimper as he pulled away fully.

'Lube? Condoms?'

'Bag..over..there.' Struggling for breathes, Len pointed towards a big duffel bag on the other side of the room. Barry seemed to move at super human speed as he ran over to the bag, rifling through Lens possessions as he searched for what he needed.

Running back he threw a condom on the bed and returned to his place between Lens legs, his tongue quickly resuming its duties and working Len back up to a quivering mess.

Popping the cap on the small bottle of lube, Barry slicked up his fingers and gently pushed his index finger in to join his tongue. Keeping the same steady pace of quick and slow, he could feel his own cock aching for attention.

'More.. Barry, please.. I need more.'

He didn't need to be asked twice, slowly easing in a second finger and then a third. Thrusting his fingers in and out of the other man's hole, he couldn't hold back his own moan as Len started to move to met his movements. He'd never been so turned on in his whole life!

Lens moans were getting louder and louder and Barry was beginning to worry the other hotel guests would hear him. Lens body was starting to shake from the pleasure he was experiencing. Barry was getting drunk from sound of his name on the other man's lips, hoping he'd remember it forever.

It was too much. Barry needed to be inside him right now!

'You ready for me, handsome?'

'Yesss..fuck, I'm so ready!' Throwing the condom at Barry as if to drive home just how ready and eager he was.

Withdrawing his fingers, Barry couldn't help a small laugh at the whiny noise Len made at the loss of contact. It was a far cry from the smooth talking, cocky persona he had at the bar.

Rolling on the condom, Barry smiled at his partner for the night. They both moved to the middle of the bed. Grabbing the lube, Barry applied some to his painfully erect cock and a little more to Lens hole. Easily sliding two fingers inside just to tease.

Leaning in for a slow kiss Barry continued to pump his fingers in and out at a maddeningly slow pace, 'Stop teasing and get on with it!' Len begged.

'Get on your hands and knees.' Barry whispered breathlessly against Lens lips.

Positioning himself behind Len, Barry gently placed a hand on Lens hip. He gripped his cock with his other hand, giving it a few strokes before he lined himself up and slowly pushed inside. He stayed still just letting the head breach the ring of muscle, before slowly moving to push in the rest of the way.

Barry let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in, fuck this felt good!

'Barry.. Move! Now!'

'You always this impatient and bossy in bed?'

'Just moooove..'

Barry was happy to do as he was told. Pulling out almost all the way and slowly pushing back inside. He started to build up a steady rhythm alternating between painfully slow and lightning fast thrusts. Encouraged by the moans emitting from the man in front him, Barry began pounding into him harder and harder.

'Fuck, you're so tight! You feel perfect..so good for me, baby,' gasping Barry picked up the pace and began moving harder and faster.

'Stop.. stop, fuck..'

'Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?'

'I wanna see you,' Len breathlessly replied, quickly moving forward to grab Barry and pull him in for a heated and passionate kiss. ' Just need to see you.'

'O-okay, sure,' he couldn't hold in the massive smile at hearing Len say that and seeing how wrecked the other man looked. Knowing it was him that did that made him smile all the more.

Len moved on to his back, getting comfortable and looking up at Barry giving him a lust filled look. Barry leaned down to place a soft sweet kiss on his lips, gently pushing back inside to bury himself in Lens warm heat.

Barry moved slower now, taking his time, tilting his hips to graze against Lens prostate. It felt different than before, more intimate. This was perfect.

Gently gripping Lens calf, he pushed the other man's leg up onto his shoulder. The new angle letting Barry push in deeper and deeper, nailing Lens prostate every time. He could feel himself getting closer to his climax. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer he began to move faster, reducing Len to a babbling mess beneath him.

'Mmm..'m close..so close..don't stop.'

Len reached a hand down to stroke his own throbbing cock, but Barry slapped it away and pinned his hand above his head.

'No, mine.' Barry said possessively.

Barry quickly grabbed Lens length and began jerking him off, matching the frantic speed of his increasingly sloppy thrusts.

It didn't take long before they both came, Len painting Barry's hand and chest with his seed. Falling over the edge into a deep pool of pleasure.

Barry slowed his thrusts, trying to stretch out the pleasure for them both. He didn't want to move, didn't want to lose the closeness and intimacy they had just shared. He could feel himself softening and knew he needed to move. Slowly pulling out and he flopped down onto the bed beside Len, lazily tracing patterns on the other man's chest.

'That was amaaaaazing!'

'Yeah it was,' kissing Barry softly, Len couldn't help but add with a smirk: 'I definitely would have paid for that.'

'Oh my god, you did not just say that!'

Exchanging lazy kisses until they both surrendered to exhaustion, they fell asleep holding each other closely.

Barry definitely needed to thank his friends for dragging him out to the bar tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After unexpectedly bumping into his gorgeous one night stand from a few months ago, Len lands himself a second night. Everything’s going great until he realises he never wants the night to end.
> 
> Feelings... urgh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all the positive response to the first chapter, I had to write another! Hopefully everyone will like this one as well, there is possibly going to be a third part, will have to wait and see 
> 
> Also thank you to meowitskatmofo for proof reading this for me.
> 
> :D

‘Black coffee for Snart!'

Collecting his coffee from the Barista, Len looked around Jitters for an empty table. Spotting one in the farthest corner of the room, he made his way over hoping to be left alone.

He really didn't want someone to come and sit at his table and be forced to make awkward chit chat. But given how busy the place was he knew it was a possibility. Maybe he could just glare and ignore them 'til they went away if they did.

Out of his peripheral vision he could see someone walking in his direction. Keeping his focus on the newspaper in front of him, he refused to look up. Hoping whoever it was would take the hint and find someone else to annoy.

No such luck. Still refusing to look up, he could see out of the corner of his eye that the man was getting closer to his table. Fixing his best glare on his face, he prepared himself for the impending annoyance.

'How much for the night, handsome?'

He was not prepared for that!

He knew that voice. His head snapped up so fast he was sure he'd have whiplash.

'Barry?'

'Hiya Len!' Barry beamed at him, 'mind if I sit?'

Len kicked the chair out from his side of the table. Plopping down in the seat across from him, his one night stand from six months ago came fully in to view. Still as gorgeous as he remembered, he couldn't help but smile at the man before him.

'How have you been, Kid?' Len moved to rest his chin on his hand, trying to sound casual. 'Just so you know: you could have me for free, anytime, anywhere,' Len paused slowly licking his bottom lip, 'and any way you wanted.'

He could see Barry shiver, his eyes growing a little wider.

'I've been good,' voice cracking a little, Barry fiddled with his cup. Subtly checking Len out. 'I've been pretty good, thanks. How 'bout you? You in town for long?'

'I'm fine. Been in town a couple days, gonna be here a couple more.'

The conversation that followed was easy and relaxed. Laughing and joking like old friends, their coffees were quickly forgotten.

After an hour, Len knew he had places he needed to be.

'This has been lovely, Barry, but I'm afraid I have a business meeting I can't miss.'

'Oh.' Barry looked more upset about him leaving than Len would have thought. Barry fidgeted in his seat, opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to say something but didn't have the nerve to.

'It was great seeing you, maybe we co-'

'You just left.' Barry burst out abruptly. 'You just left before I woke up. Didn't leave a note or a number or anything. I thought we had a great time together. But..did I do something wrong? Was it..was I..you know..bad in bed?' Blushing a deep shade of red, Barry looked down at his lap, avoiding Len's gaze.

Len wasn't sure what to say. This was the kind of crap he always tried to avoid. The hurt feelings of a random one night stand wasn't something he knew how to deal with. Especially when they were looking at him with a kicked puppy expression.

He did feel bad leaving him the morning after, especially knowing it was Barry's first stab at casual sex. He almost left a note, but what would he have said? 'Cheers for the great lay, pal! See you around!'

Definitely not.

Len had been in two minds at the time whether he should have left him at all. Barry had looked so beautiful, he'd wanted to stay. He was desperate to cancel his business plans and spend as much time as possible with the man who had surprised him in more ways than one. But he didn't, choosing instead to sneak away without a word like a coward.

What could he say now?

_Try the truth, dipshit._

Taking a deep breath, Len tried to organise his thoughts. He had to approach this delicately, the last thing he wanted to do was upset Barry any more than he apparently had.

'I really didn't want to go, Barry,' Len slowly reached across the table to take Barry's hand in his own. 'I would have loved to have stayed in bed with you all day, longer even. But I knew if I hadn't left when I did, I never would have been able to. You didn't do anything wrong.' He paused, looking up to meet Barry's eyes. 'Quite the opposite, in fact, everything you did was _so, so _right. You were amazing, unforgettable'

Barry smiled at that, a glimmer of pride flashing over his face.

'Yeah?'

'Oh yeah.'

Barry leaned in closer to Len, barely an inch between them, breath tickling each others lips. Staring deeply into his eyes as if trying to see into his soul. It would be so easy to close the gap, Len thought to himself, to kiss the lips he'd been thinking about since the last time he saw them.

'You sure you can't miss that meeting, Len?'

'Trust me, right now, I can't think of anything I'd rather do.' Len knew he couldn't move the time of the meeting. No matter how much he wanted to, wanted Barry. Especially with the way he was looking at him, he wanted so much to take him back to his hotel for a repeat of last time.

Len heaved a deep sigh, Barry's faced dropped a little, knowing what Len was going to say.

'I really would prefer to spend my time with you, but this meeting has been on the books for some time. I can't move it, not now.'

Barry moved away, sitting back in his chair, starting to withdraw his hand from Lens hold. But Len was quick to hold on even tighter.

'However,' he began, reaching for Barry's other hand. 'I will be finished by say, 6;30. Perhaps we could meet back at my hotel at 7? We could have a few drinks, dinner maybe.' Len paused looking up at Barry through his dark eyelashes, adding suggestively, 'See where the night takes us.'

'Yes. Yes please, I wanna do that.' Barry practically shouted, the blush returning to colour his cheeks, embarrassed at his eagerness.

'I'm staying at the same hotel as last time I was in town, same room to.'

'I remember.' Barry smiled as though the memories of that night were floating through his mind. 'I can meet you in the bar, if you want? Although I do recall you having a pretty sweet mini bar in your room and you did mention how great the room service was.'

The blush on Barry's cheeks was getting brighter, becoming more and more scarlet as he waited for Len's response. Len had thought dinner and drinks would be more appealing to Barry, since he seemed a little hung up on the casual thing before.

_Clearly not an issue now._

But if the younger man wanted to skip straight to dessert, how could he say no?

Glancing down at his watch, Len knew he really needed to leave. At least he had something to look forward to now. He looked Barry up and down slowly, desperate to lunge across the table and claim his lips.

'My room. 7 o'clock.' Len pulled one of Barry's hands up to his lips and placed a gently kiss to his knuckles. 'Don't be late, Scarlet.'

'I definitely won't be. And Scarlet?'

'Seems an apt nickname, given the lovely colour gracing your lovelier face.'

Barry giggled at that, 'Scarlet..I like it.'

'Good,' standing to leave, Len paused next to Barry reluctantly letting go of his hand. 'Until tonight, _Scarlet._'

Len made his way out of Jitters, knowing he would have to be quick to get to his meeting on time. He was already aching to get back to Barry.

7 o'clock couldn't come fast enough.

*

Len stepped out of the shower, a knot of nerves twisting in his stomach. Moving into the bedroom he rummaged through his clothes, trying to pick something out to wear. He didn't want to look like he was trying to hard, but he didn't want to look like he wasn't making any effort either. Why was this so difficult? Why was he so nervous? Leonard Snart does not get nervous.

_Because you like him, obviously._

He needed the voice in his head to shut the fuck up. Walking over to the mini bar, he grabbed one of the overpriced and undersized bottles of scotch and downed it in one. The burn in his throat calmed him, a welcome distraction from the nerves. Settling on a pair of dark jeans and a black Henley, he quickly dressed, Barry would be here soon.

The clock on the bedside table read 7:14. Barry was late. Maybe he'd changed his mind, gotten a better offer somewhere else.

_With someone else._

It would serve Len right if he didn't show after the way he'd just sneaked off last time. Maybe Barry was sat at home laughing at him right now. No, Barry wouldn't do that. Len may not know him very well, but he felt he knew him well enough that he was confident Barry wasn't capable of being that unkind.

Len was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud knock at the door.

Barry.

Practically sprinting to the door, he eagerly opened it to see the man he had been thinking about all afternoon.

Dressed in a dark red button up shirt and black skinny jeans, Barry looked stunning. Len had to fight the urge to drool.

'I'm so sorry I'm late!' Barry looked so guilty, running his fingers through his hair anxiously.

_Adorable._

'I didn't know what to wear, so I tried to call my friend Iris to help me pick something out, but she wasn't picking up. So I just kept trying things on and nothing looked right and then I realised it was nearly 7 o'clock. So I grabbed the first clean shirt I could find and ran.' Barry paused for breath, Len motioning for him to step into the room. 'And then,' Barry continued, stepping inside, 'I couldn't get a cab, then it started raining and I just-'

Barry stopped himself mid sentence. Watching Len as he closed the door, he ran his eyes up and down his body, taking in the sight in front him.

'You look really hot, Len.'

Len couldn't help it, he had to laugh. Barry was just too adorable.

'Thank you, Barry, you look pretty hot yourself.'

Smiling widely, Barry took a step closer. Reaching out to slip his fingers into the belt loops on his jeans, he pulled Len towards him until he was flush against his chest.

'Hi.' Barry said with a dopey expression, his breath tickling Lens lips.

Len moved a hand to Barry's hip, the other reaching up to cup his jaw gently rubbing his thumb across his cheekbone.

'Hi.'

Time seemed to slow as Len closed the space between them, taking Barry's lips in a soft and gentle kiss. There was no fight for dominance, tongues caressing one another's, each just enjoying the moment.

Barry sigh contentedly, his hands moving round to gently squeeze Len's ass, smirking into the kiss as Len jumped a little. The kiss was familiar and warm, comfortable and effortless. Barry had been completely in charge last time and he totally blew his mind! This time it was Lens turn to blow Barry's.

_And blow Barry.._

The kiss heated up as Len pushed Barry up against the door. Hands wandering all over each others bodies, Len pulled back slightly from Barry's hold, panting against his lips.

'Last time you called all the shots. It was amazing,' Len kissed the corner of Barry's mouth and started a slow, gentle trail of them across his jaw. Barry whimpered at the soft affection, sliding his hands up Lens shirt desperate to rid him of it.

Len gently grabbed Barry's wrists and held them at his sides. Barry looked at him with wide eyes, about to open his mouth to complain.

'But this time, I'm running the show. And I intend to make you..how did you put it last time?' Len gently kissed and sucked at Barry's neck, coaxing a soft moan out of him. 'Ah yes..I'm going to make you scream my name so loud,' Len moved to whisper into Barry's ear, 'so loud that they hear you the other side of the city.'

Barry tried to move his arms but Len held them still at his sides, instead leaning forward to crash their lips together in a passionate, messy kiss.

'Be a good boy and keep your hands where they are, okay?'

Nodding like his life depended on it, Barry pressed his hands against the coolness of the door, keeping his hands in the place Len had left them.

Len began slowly unbuttoning Barry's shirt, placing kisses to his pale toned torso as he went. Making his way to each nipple and slowly sucking each one following up with a gentle bite.

'Len..' Barry breathed out. 'Wanna touch you.'

'Not yet, kid. I'm in charge tonight, remember?'

Huffing slightly, Barry stayed still and kept his hands where they were.

'Good boy.' Len drawled.

Carefully dropping to his knees Len began undoing the younger man's jeans, smirking when he saw that Barry had forgone wearing any underwear.

'My, my Barry. Aren't you just full of surprises.'

'I was in a rush, didn't want to be late for you..'

Len smirked even more as he pulled Barry's jeans down his thighs, leaving them just above his knees. Barry was almost fully hard already.

Looking up to meet the other man's eyes, Len leaned forward to place gentle kisses along Barry's thigh. Travelling up to his hips and moving across his stomach, only to move back down his other leg. Deliberately avoiding the area Barry was desperate for attention.

'Lennnn..touch meeeee..pleeease.'

Chuckling darkly Len continued his slow kisses, driving Barry mad and making him desperate. His cock was completely hard now, precome gathering at the tip.

'Len..please!'

Suddenly darting forward Len took Barry into his mouth, slowly taking in his length until he could feel him hit the back of his throat. He paused for a moment, getting used to the weight of Barry on his tongue. Inhaling deeply through his nose, he relaxed his throat and swallowed Barry further down until he felt Barry's hairs tickling his nose.

_Fuck this feels good._

'Len!'

'Hmmm?' Pulling back till just the tip of Barry's throbbing cock remained in his mouth, never breaking eye contact.

Barry was unable to do anything more than gaze down at the man in front of him, pupils blown, waiting for Len to make his next move. He looked so adorably flustered, Len continued to lock eyes as he swallowed Barry down again.

Len could see Barry's hands twitching, trying to keep them against the door like he had been told. He picked up the pace a little bobbing his head faster, taking Barry further back down his throat.

Len ran his hands up Barry's thighs coming to rest them on his bare ass. Giving his cheeks a little squeeze, he held himself in place, half of Barry's cock still resting in his mouth. Eyes still locked, Len gently pulled Barry forward, letting his cock slide back down the warmth of his throat. Repeating the motion a couple more times, Barry took the hint and began to slowly thrust, gently fucking Len's throat.

'Fuuuck...Len..this feels so..fuck! Gooood!'

Forgetting what he had been told, Barry moved his hands to the back of Lens neck, resting them there while he continued to thrust.

Abruptly pulling back, Len let Barry's cock fall completely from his mouth, slowly standing till he was level with Barry.

'Told you not to move, Scarlet.'

'I'm sorry, I just needed to-'

Silencing him with a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue, Len took Barry's hands in his own. 'Take off your clothes, Barry, and get on the bed.'

Eagerly doing as he was told, Barry ripped his cloths off and threw himself onto the bed, looking up to see what was taking Len so long to follow.

Shedding his own clothes, Len slowly stalked towards the bed. Stopping to grab lube and a condom, he threw them both on the bed within reaching distance, turning his attention back to Barry.

Climbing on to the bed, Len crawled up Barry's body coming to a halt as he straddled his hips. Picking up the lube he poured a little into his hand rubbing it over his fingers, Barry watching his every move eyes filled with anticipation.

'If I ask you to do something Barry, I want you to do it.' Trailing a lubed finger down Barry's chest, Len could see the others man's breathing starting to increase. 'Do you understand?'

'Yes, yes I understand. I'm sorry I-'

'Shhh, Scarlet, shhh.' Barry whimpered, eyes wide. 'How 'bout I tell you what I want you to do, hmm, and you can tell me if you think you can do it. Sound good?'

Barry nodded frantically, awaiting Lens orders.

_Fuck he's perfect._

'Good,' smiling at the man beneath him, Len reached a hand between his own legs and slowly circled his hole with his index finger. 'What I want you to do, Barry, is to watch.'

'W-watch?'

'Yes, watch.' Pausing to breach himself slowly with his first finger, he waited a minute before continuing. 'Watch me open myself up, stretch and prepare myself 'til I'm ready for you.'

'For me?' Barry moaned a little as he spoke, struggling to stay still with the sight before him. Watching intently, hanging on Lens every word.

'All for you, Barry,' slipping another finger into his tight heat, Len let out a low moan. 'Only for you.'

Len began pumping his fingers in and out, standing up on his knees to give Barry a better view of what he was doing. Adding a third finger, Len dropped his other hand down to slowly stroke his cock. Throwing his head back with a moan, he carried on fingering himself, putting on a show for his eager lover.

'Then when I'm ready, I'm going to ride you.' Barry whimpered again, eyes completely black with lust. 'Finally, when I tell you to, I want you to take over. Get me on back and pound into me so hard I see stars. So hard I can't sit down for a week without remembering tonight.'

Barry's mouth fell open, apparently unable to string a sentence together.

'Think you can do that, Scarlet?'

'Yes, god yes! Len I can do that, I want to do that! I want that so much!'

'Good. Put your hands behind your head and keep them there. Remember: watch me. Look but don't touch. Not unless I tell you, okay?'

'Okay.' Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Barry quickly obeyed and moved his hands to where he'd be told.

Len continued his movements, slowly opening himself up, basking in the adoring looks from Barry. He'd never felt more attractive in his life. The way Barry looked at him made him forget the scars covering the majority of his body. Wondering why he'd ever felt self conscious in the past, he carried on his performance.

'You're so gorgeous Len,' Barry was practically drooling. 'So gorgeous and all for me.'

'All for you, Scarlet.' Len repeated back with a drawn out moan, slowly withdrawing his fingers and reaching for the supplies he'd left on the bed.

Tearing open the condom with his teeth, Len quickly slipped it onto Barry's throbbing cock and coated him in lube. Positioning himself over Barry's eager member, he reached behind him to slowly stroke him.

Gently sliding him between his cheeks, giving Barry some much needed friction, Len began stroking himself in time to his movements. Keening at the new sensation, Barry began to whine. 'Lennn please..need more.'

With a smirk Len leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on Barry's lips. Lifting himself up a little he positioned Barry at his entrance, beginning to feel a new wave of lust wash over him.

'You ready, Scarlet?'

'YES!'

Len huffed a laugh as he pressed Barry against his tight hole, slowly sinking down until he was fully seated.

'Fuuuck..' they moaned together.

Len didn't move straight away, allowing himself a moment to just enjoy the stretch and feel of Barry's cock. He could feel Barry starting to fidget, desperation painted all over his face.

Starting to sweat a little, Len leant forward planting his hands on Barry's chest, slowly beginning to move. Lifting himself up until just the tip of Barry's cock was still breaching him. Len slowly moved to take Barry's full length again, hissing a little at the slight burn he felt.

Meeting Barry's eyes again, he started to build up a slow rhythm, feeling his own cock smack against his stomach as he bounced up and down. Barry kept his hands behind his head, looking up at Len with a hungry and desperate expression, hands gripping the pillow he was laying on so tightly it might burst.

'You doing okay there, Scarlet?' Len was panting and breathless, head swimming at the pleasure filling him.

'Mmppff.' Barry was biting his lip trying and failing to slow the stream of moans spilling too easily from his mouth, 'you feel so good! So good Len! You're so tight! Please let me touch you! I need to touch you!'

'Not yet..soon.'

Before Barry could beg any more, Len took his hands back from his chest. Leaning back to place them behind him on Barry's thighs. He clenched tightly around Barry's cock as he moved, picking up the pace.

Both men were panting loudly. Barry had begun chanting Lens name over and over like a prayer, spurring Len on to move even faster. Letting out a gasp as Barry's cock grazed his prostate, he positioned himself so he could get a repeat of the sensation. He wasn't going to last much longer at this rate. Time to let Barry take over.

'Now, Barry! Now! Touch me, fuck me, do whatever you want to me!'

The words had barely left his lips when Len found himself being pushed onto his back. Pressing a rough kiss to his lips, Barry quickly had Lens legs on his shoulders. Beginning to slam into him hard and fast. Hitting his prostate every time now, Barry was getting noises out of Len that he would normally be embarrassed of. Right now, however, he couldn't care less. He felt too good!

The slap of skin on skin was getting louder as Barry's thrusts became increasingly erratic. Both of them were on the brink of climax, Len was aching for release, but didn't want this to be over. Because once this was over, Barry wouldn't have a reason to stick around, he doubted he'd be lucky enough to randomly cross paths with him again.

Trying to push those thoughts from his mind, he reached for his throbbing, leaking cock. He'd barely wrapped his fingers around himself when his hand was slapped away by the younger man still slamming furiously into him.

'Mine. Remember?' Barry purred, firmly grasping Len's member and stroking him quickly in time with his thrusts.

'Yours,' Len whispered back, beaming at the possessive way Barry was acting. 'All yours, Scarlet.'

It only took a few more thrusts of Barry's hips for them both to fall blissfully over the edge, Len shooting hot streams of come over Barry's hand and his own chest. Flopping down on his stomach next to Len, Barry was struggling to get his breath back. 'That. Was. Awesome!'

'It really was.' Len was lost in thought. He didn't want tonight to end, he regretted so much how their last time ended. The thought of never seeing Barry again hurt.

'You okay, babe?' Noticing the frown forming on his lovers face, Barry moved closer to him, throwing an arm across his waist and cuddling into his side.

Manoeuvring himself to wrap his arms around Barry, Len let out a sad sigh. 'Yeah..I'm fine. I just don't want tonight to ever end.'

'Me neither.' Tilting his head up for a gentle kiss, the realisation that Len would be leaving Central again soon seemed to suddenly hit him. Exchanging sweet kisses Len and Barry held each other closely, like if they held on tightly enough they could keep each other forever.

Eyes growing heavy, sleep was inevitable. They cuddled close all night, Len promising he would still be there in the morning this time.

As they woke to face the day, they shared a room service breakfast in bed followed by a very, _very,_ hot and steamy shower. Getting dressed the both knew it was almost time to part ways, both filled with a deep reluctance to do so.

'Are you gonna be coming back to Central again soon?'

'I hope so. My work takes me all over the country, I don't usually know where I'm going 'til my boss, Sarah, tells me.'

'Oh.'

Barry looked so sad and Len knew his face was mirroring the same expression. How was this so hard? They barely knew each other! All Len did know was that he would quit his job and stay with Barry forever if he could. But that wasn't possible.

Internally cringing at the fact he had apparently regressed back to being a lovestruck teenager. Len reached out for Barry and pulled him into a tight and loving embrace.

'You know I'm actually from Central, I even have an apartment downtown. I would've been staying there but my sister's living there right now and I can't stand her boyfriend, he's such a nerd.' Len pulled back to look down at Barry. 'But she'll be moving out in six months, when my contract at work ends. I've been living out of hotels for too long, I'd already planned on taking a couple months off before either going back to work or getting a new job completely. So I'd have a lot of free time..'

_It's now or never.._

Len took a breath, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with nerves. He felt like he was about to ask the hot girl at school to prom. 'I know six months is a long time, and a lot can happen. But if you were still single and still interested, maybe I could take you out on a date? Like an actual date..at a restaurant or we could see a movie or something. Not just sex. Even though the sex is mind blowingly good..I just would really like to get to know you better and maybe see what could happen here..'

Barry was taking forever to respond, clearly deep in thought. Len was starting to sweat, worrying he had massively misread the situation. Maybe Barry had only wanted a quick lay after all.

'Barry?'

Brows furrowed in confusion, Barry rested his head on Lens shoulder. 'You really wanna date me?'

'Yes. But I understand if six months is too long to wait. You might meet someone else in the meantime and-'

'I won't. I can wait.'

'Really?'

'Yep.'

'For six whole months?'

'Yep.'

'Are you sure?'

Barking out a laugh Barry gently placed his hands on either side of Len's face. 'Kinda feels like you're trying to talk me out of saying yes.'

'I'm not.. I just..'

'Six months isn't that long, not really. And this time it'll be different 'cause we know we're gonna see each other again, right? So we can text and call and video chat. That will totally make the time go faster.' Barry carefully smoothed his thumbs across Lens jaw, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 'You might be back in Central before then, or maybe I could come meet you somewhere if you get a weekend off or something. This is all totally doable. You're right we don't know each other very well, but I would really like to. Because I really like you.' Blushing a deep shade of red, Barry turned his gaze to the floor.

'I _really _like you to, Scarlet.'

Barry's smile gave Len butterflies. For some reason that he couldn't quite fathom; this amazing man wanted to be with him. His head was spinning with the possibilities of the relationship they might have in the future.

'You know.. I don't have any plans today. Don't have to check out till 11am tomorrow, if you wanted to do-'

'You?' Barry excitedly interrupted.

'I was going to say: if you wanted to do _something._' Len purred, trailing his hands down Barry's chest, undoing the buttons. 'However, if that's what you want, how can I possibly say no?'

Practically launching himself into Lens arms, they both fell into bed. Giggling as they ripped each others clothes off, no longer caring about seeming over eager or trying to be cool. This time it felt different. No longer just sex, but something more. Something better.

This was gonna be a long six months, but it would be totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand there it is! Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments, notes and feedback are always appreciated :D
> 
> If you wanna talk about where the story's going or ask anything come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/southernbluejay)
> 
> :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len are having a sweet innocent do over first date, absolutely NO sex.
> 
> Maybe a little sex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! This took a while, hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always thank you meowitskatmofo for checking this over and giving me the confidence boost I needed to post it :D

'No, no, no, no, no!' Running as fast as he could towards the smoke filled kitchen, he could already tell he was too late. 'Great, another fucking cake fucking burnt! Why is this so hard?!' Throwing his third attempt at a chocolate cake, Lens favourite, into the bin Barry started rummaging through the cupboards hoping he had enough ingredients to start over yet again.

He just wanted everything to be nice for his boyfriend, was that too much to ask?

Barry and Len's relationship hadn't started in the most conventional of ways. What with the whole prostitute misunderstanding followed by an amazing night together that ended with Len bolting the next day. But meeting for the second time had lead to them actually getting to know each other properly and agreeing that they wanted more. So for the last six months they had been grabbing weekends here and there, going on little dates when they could.

Both of them had decided not to label it, they liked each other, and that was enough. When they were together, they were together. When they weren't they were each entitled to do whatever and whomever they wanted, so long as they didn't talk about it. But it was pretty clear very early on that they only really wanted each other, no one else.

After three months of stolen moments and constant phone calls, texts and very intimate video chats, Barry asked Len to be his boyfriend. He'd prepared to ask Len to be his in a sweet way, over dinner, super romantic. But since they skipped dinner in favour of going back to the hotel Barry instead screamed it loudly while balls deep in Len. Not as romantic as he'd hoped, but Len still said yes.

Tonight was going to be their first proper date in Central, no hotels, no time limits and NO sex.

_Definitely no sex, probably no sex...maybe a little sex._.

They'd decided on no sex because Barry wanted a sweet, innocent first date. The kind that you spent getting to know each other, talking, laughing, and shyly holding hands. Len had pointed out that they already knew each other and they'd done a lot more than holding hands. But Barry was insistent, saying he wanted a proper first date, the first date they would have had if they'd met somewhere else.

Len had wanted to cook for Barry at his apartment, but since his sister was still in the process of moving out Barry had offered to cook instead. He'd spent all day cleaning his home from top to bottom, making sure it was perfect, followed by hours in the kitchen.

It wasn't that Barry was bad at cooking, he was just used to very basic meals that were quick, easy and usually microwavable. He'd decided that maybe instant ramen and toast, his signature dish, wasn't fancy enough for a romantic dinner date. So instead he picked lasagne, because it seemed the least difficult thing to fuck up and was also one of Lens favourites, along with chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. Although at this rate he would just be serving a tub of chocolate frosting for dessert.

Barry just wanted tonight to be perfect, so he could show Len how much he meant to him. For the first time since they met they were going to be a proper couple, they could see each other every day, have real dates, meet each others family, all that coupley crap! It was gonna be awesome!

But Barry couldn't hold in how nervous he was about it. He knew how he felt, but what if Len got bored of him now that it was easier to see one another. What if he decided he didn't like not working and went back to his job that had him travelling all over the States? Barry wasn't even 100% sure what Len did. He asked a couple times but got vague answers about him working in 'acquisitions reclamations', whatever that meant. After the third time he'd asked he just felt dumb for not understanding. Len was always interested in Barry's job as a CSI at CCPD, finding Barry's stories about work fascinating. Hopefully when Len did decide what he wanted to do next for work it wouldn't be something that took him away from him so much.

_So needy_.

Right on cue, there was a knock at the door, knowing who it was going to be Barry sprinted to the door a huge grin on his face. Pulling open the door he was greeted by a gigantic bouquet of red roses.

'Len, that you behind half a flower shop?'

Chuckling Len handed the flowers to Barry and stepped into his apartment, dropping his bags to the floor, he leaned forward to capture Barry's lips with his own. It was only a quick kiss, but it was loaded with longing and promise.

'Hmm.. three weeks apart is far too long Scarlet.'

'It is, I missed you to. Thank you for these, they are gorgeous!' Barry started walking towards the table, placing the roses down gently. 'Just like you,' he added with a wink and a smile.

His smile quickly faded as he suddenly remembered he was still in the middle of something...

'Fuck! The lasagne!' Bolting for the kitchen Barry's mind was so focused on getting the food out of the oven, he forgot to grab his oven mitts. Yelling in pain at the heat of the dish, he dropped it, spilling it on himself and all over the floor. He really didn't mean to, but the only thing he could do was cry. Cry in pain, in frustration, in anger and in embarrassment.

Len threw himself through the door to see Barry in floods of tears, cradling his hands. He didn't say anything at first, just gently pulled Barry to the sink carefully directing his sore hands under the cold water. Standing behind him, he wrapped himself around Barry in a warm and comforting hug, gently holding Barry's hands under the tap. Sill lightly sobbing, Barry leant back against the warmth of Len's body.

'I just wanted everything to be perfect for you. But its all ruined! I'm so stupid! I even tried to bake a cake and managed to fuck that up three times! The only thing I didn't mess up was the fucking frosting and that's just because I didn't make it!'

Len still hadn't said anything, hoping his actions were comfort enough. He'd never been very good at dealing with emotions, other peoples or his own. The only person whose tears he could handle were his younger sisters, usually a promise of a sparkly and expensive gift made her stop. But Barry needed more than that from him, he just wasn't sure he knew how to give him it.

Placing a soft kiss to Barry's temple, he hugged him a little tighter. Turning off the tap, he reached for the towel on the counter by the sink and began gingerly drying Barry's hands. He turned him on the spot until they were face to face. He tenderly took Barry's hands in his own, mindful of the pain they may be causing him.

'You are definitely not stupid, Barry. What you are is a kind, sweet, thoughtful amazing man and I am beyond lucky that you care enough to go to all this effort for me.' Bringing each of Barry's hands up to place gentle kisses to his burns, he looked deeply into his younger lovers eyes. 'Tonight was already going to be perfect, my beautiful Scarlet, because you're here and you are perfect.'

Barry was going to start crying all over again. Hastily looking away so as to hide his fresh tears, he took a deep breath, the soothing scent of Len's cologne filling him with a sense of calm.

'I don't think the burns on your hands are too serious, we got them under cold water pretty quick, but they'll more than likely be a little sensitive for a while.' Len pushed some of Barry's hair out of his eyes, coming to rest his hand on his cheek. He tilted Barry's head up to make him look at him again. 'Why don't we get you cleaned up, order a pizza and cuddle up on the sofa with a movie or something? It will still be perfect, because we're together.'

Barry's tears stopped completely, a smile slowly creeping across his face. Maybe tonight could be saved after all. 'Wow, that's cheesy.' Pressing a quick kiss to Len's lips, the big grin he was wearing when Len came in quickly returned. 'I'd like that.'

'And you know, I think I may have an idea or two for that chocolate frosting later. It would be a shame to waste it.' Len winked, suggestion clear in his tone.

'Hhngh?' Barry's mind was racing at all the potential ideas Len might be having. He watched as Len walked over to grab his bags, ogling his ass a little as he bent to pick them up.

'Earth to Barry, you still with me Scarlet?'

'Yep. Yeah, yes still here, still with you..just thinking..frosting.' Barry was blushing so hard he could've sworn his face was beginning to glow.

'You are just so..adorable.' Laughing as he kissed Barry's forehead, he waited for Barry to lead the way.

'Oh right, you don't know where anything is. Bedrooms this way.' Lightly taking Len's hand he pulled him towards his room. His hands stung a little, but not as much as they would have had Len not stepped in. Tonight was still salvageable, Len was right, they were together and that was what mattered.

Fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, all slippery with the tomato sauce from dinner, he noticed his boyfriend sniggering across the room from him.

'Need some help with the buttons, Barr?'

'Umm..maybe..they're all slippy.'

Moving fast, Len was in front of Barry undoing the buttons with nimble fingers, sliding the shirt off of his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He ran his fingers slowly up Barry's arms, then back down his chest and stomach.

'Dya need help with your pants to?' Len whispered close to Barry's ear. Len's breath tickled his neck, making his brain buffer for a second.

'I think I might yeah..'

That smirk Barry loved played across Lens lips. God, he'd missed those lips. He dove forward to claim them in a searing kiss, hot and loaded with want and desire. Len's fingers were making quick work of Barry's belt, followed by the button and zipper to his pants.

As his pants fell and pooled around his ankles, he relieved Len of own clothes until they were both stood in just their underwear. Len pulled Barry close until there was no space between them, still devouring one another's mouths. It wasn't until Lens erection brushed up against his own that he remembered what they had agreed. No sex.

_Maybe a little sex wouldn't hurt_..

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, he gently placed his hands on Lens chest. 'We said no sex tonight, remember?' Barry studied Len's face, trying to get a read on him. 'I know its kinda dumb, but its meant to be our do over first date and all.'

Len smiled, soft and genuine, 'you really are one of a kind, Scarlet. Fine, first date it is. All sweet hand holding and giggles, just like you want.' Pecking his lips, he took a step back. 'Guess we have to put some clothes on then.'

'Yeah I guess we do,' walking over to his dresser he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Turning back around when he heard Len picking up his discarded jeans ready to put back on. 'Do you want to borrow something a bit more comfortable? I know you've got clothes with you, but I kinda like the idea of you wearing mine.' Rummaging for something that he thought would fit Len's slightly broader frame, he turned back to face him. 'Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you in sweats or even pjs. What do you wear when you're just, ya know, relaxing at home?'

'I always sleep nude, why would I need pyjamas? And sweatpants are just so..hideous, however you do manage to make them look incredibly sexy. But if you ever see _me_ in them, assume I've officially given up on life.' Pausing to take a step closer to Barry, 'If I'm just relaxing at home, I tend to just lounge in my underwear, or nothing at all. As you may recall from that long, relaxing weekend in Gotham.'

'Gah! You are such a snob when it comes to clothes!' Picking up a pair of dark blue pyjama bottoms and a black t-shirt he threw them at Len's chest. 'Just put those on, you drama queen, so we can go order that pizza. Then we can get all snuggled up and find a ridiculously cute rom-com or something. No sex.'

Letting out an overly theatrical sigh, Len began putting on the clothes he was given. 'Fine.' Rolling his eyes, Barry got dressed to.

The rest of the evening went by without incident. Cuddled up on the couch together, Barry couldn't think of a time when he had been happier. The movie they picked was awful, so they decided to start watching the first season of Dollhouse, Barry being totally scandalized that Len had never seen it.

Len seemed to enjoy the first episode, so they chose to watch a couple more. Barry was stuffing himself full of pizza, but Len had barely eaten anything, seeming a little distracted. Assuming it was just that he was concentrating on the plot of the show, Barry didn't mention it.

'Ya know, everyone's seen Buffy and Angel and Firefly, but people always forget about Dollhouse! Even though its amazing! I was beyond sad when it got cancelled, totally deserved a third season.' Barry said through a mouthful of pizza, 'Eliza Dushku is so perfect in it. And its just such a trippy concept, wiping peoples minds and memories away and then inserting a new personality. Would'nt that be weird if you could really do..What? Have I got something on my face?'  
Len had the most peculiar expression, staring at Barry like he was on the brink of throwing up.

'Len, babe, are you okay? You look like you're going to-'

Interrupting Barry mid sentence, Len blurted out: 'I love you.'

'Huh?' Barry must have misheard him.

'I love you. I've wanted to say that for months, but there never seemed a right time. Then I was worrying it was too soon, and I wasn't sure if you felt the same, if you ever could feel the same. But you went to so much effort tonight to try to make everything special for us. Which you did, tonight has been amazing, it really has. I just knew I had to say it now before I could chicken out again. Cuz I do, I love you Barry.'

Barry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Len loved him. Loved him! He'd said it like three times already! This was the best do over first date of all time!

'Barry..?' Len asked in a small, quiet voice. He seemed so unsure of himself, completely unlike his usual confident persona.

'I love you to!' He climbed into the older man's lap, throwing his arms around his neck. 'I've been wanting to say it for ages to, but I couldn't find the right words. I didn't want it to be the same as when I asked you to be my boyfriend and just blurt it out in the middle of sex or something.'

Smiling wider than Barry had even seen from him before, Len pecked him on the lips, 'that was the absolute perfect way to ask me, Barry, perfect.'

Inclining his head towards Len, he closed the distance between them. Making out like teenagers, things were very heating up between them at a very fast rate.

'So..why don't we head to bed?' Barry asked, kissing along Lens jaw, 'maybe we could grab that frosting and you could tell me about those ideas of yours.' Nipping at Lens neck, Barry rolled his hips getting a soft groan out of the man beneath him.

'Mmmm..that sounds heavenly, Scarlet.' Slowly running his hands up Barry's thighs, he came to rest them on his pert backside, giving it a little squeeze. 'But this being our pretend first date and all, I don't think it would be appropriate. I don't have sex on first dates, and you're never gonna wanna buy the cow if I'm giving the milk away for free. Besides, this Dollhouse thing's just starting to get good.'

Len turned back to the TV, a now incredibly irritating smirk on his face, clearly trying not to laugh as he nudged Barry off of his lap. Barry gave him a look of utmost loathing, 'fine, if that's what you want.'

After twenty more minutes of watching the show, Barry was getting fed up. He had been the one who wanted to have the whole sweet first date thing tonight, but now he just wanted more. Sighing to himself, an idea suddenly came to him.

_Hmm..frosting.._

'I'm gonna grab a drink, do you want anything babe?'

Len shook his head, eyes still glued to the television. 'Okay, be right back.'

With a cheeky smile Barry got off the sofa and walked into the kitchen. Quickly taking his clothes off and grabbing the tub of frosting. Getting a quick look at himself in the reflection of the window in the kitchen, Barry turned around and strolled casually back towards Len.

Yawning in an overly exaggerated way that grabbed Len's attention, Barry opened the lid of the frosting, scooping some out with his index finger. 'I'm kinda tired, think I'm gonna turn in,' licking the frosting off in a slow and deliberate way, Barry made sure to lock eyes with Len the whole time. Smirking, he threw the tub into Len's lap. 'Join me whenever you feel like it.'

The look on Len's face was priceless, surprise mixed with lust. Making sure to wiggle his hips as he went, Barry walked towards the bedroom. He tried not to laugh when he heard Len scrambling to get off the sofa, Dollhouse clearly forgotten. Suddenly Len picked Barry up bridal style and carried him, practically running, towards the bedroom.

Barry giggled, 'thought Dollhouse was starting to get good. Didn't you wanna finish it?'

'I honestly have no clue what the fuck is going on. I was just trying to prove a point..can't remember what that point was now.' Carefully dropping Barry onto the bed, Len swiftly removed his clothes, almost tripping on his pants as he did. 'Whatever it was, you definitely won.'

Throwing himself onto the bed next to Barry, he crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Hands were wandering and grabbing at each others bodies, both feeling as though they had been separated years not weeks.

Len moved to straddle Barry's thighs, both gasping when their already hard and weeping erections brushed against each other. Gliding his fingers down Lens spine, Barry kept his hands moving until they gently cupping Lens cheeks, before sliding a finger between them to graze against his hole. The sound that escaped Lens lips, was like music to his ears, he would never be able to get enough of it.

This was perfect.

'What the fuck!' Barry squeaked out as something cold cover his chest and neck. 'What was..oh..oh!' Len had dolloped a handful of the frosting on Barry, before licking it away with his warm tongue. He nibbled and sucked at Barry's neck before working his way down to his chest. Adding a little more frosting to Barry's nipples, Len began licking it all away again, following with a bite that was just the right side of painful.

Barry couldn't keep the moans in any longer, it felt too good and he needed to make sure Len knew that, 'fuuuuck Len, babe...'

'Mmm...you taste far better than any cake I've ever tasted, my Scarlet.' Licking his lips lewdly, Len pressed a swift kiss to Barry's lips.

A new wave of lust washed over Barry, 'I bet you taste pretty great as well.' Quickly flipping their positions, Barry was on top of Len. Digging a little frosting out, he carefully drew a chocolatey heart on Len's chest.

'Aww,' Len drawled with an eye roll and a smirk, 'aren't you cute?'

Barry dove down, attacking Len's chest with his tongue while simultaneously wrapping a hand around his cock. Mirroring Lens move of soft kitten licks and hard bites, the man beneath him was quickly squirming and letting out breathy little moans.

'Oh, I'm just precious, babe.'

Gathering up the last of the frosting, Barry carefully spread it along Lens shaft, giggling to himself as he bucked his hips at the new sensation. Len barely had time to register what was happening before Barry had his cock in his mouth, swallowing down as much as he could.

'Mmmmm...' Barry hummed around Len's cock, the feeling from the vibrations making his eyes roll back. Pulling off with a loud pop, Barry looked up with an inappropriately innocent expression on his face. 'Yep, I was right, you taste so, _so_ good. Definitely gonna need more.' With a wink Barry took the head of Len's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before sucking hard. Len moaned louder as Barry started slowly licking him from base to tip over and over, making sure to get every last bit of the sweet frosting.

Barry started sucking Len back into his mouth, slowly taking as much of him in as he could. When he felt Len hit the back of his throat he took a deep breath and tried to relax before he swallowed the last of Lens length down. Very proud of himself for not gagging, he started humming a little, letting the vibrations drive Len closer to the edge.

'Close..Barr..close..' Len whimpered, reaching out to run his fingers through Barry's dark hair. With that Barry pulled away again and rapidly climbed up the bed, reclaiming his position in Lens lap.

'What are you..oh..'

Before Len couldn't finish asking his question, Barry quickly wrapped a hand around both their lengths and began stroking them hard and fast. Realising what he was doing Len added his own hand, moving in time with him.

The friction between them was electric, neither of them were going to last much longer. Thrusting up into their joined hands and rubbing against each other, they exchanged messy, needy kisses.

'Lennn..fuck..'

Barry finished first, followed by Len seconds later. Both men collapsed onto the bed, breathless, sweaty and sticky from the left over frosting and each others come. Turning onto his side, Barry stretched out and ran his fingers down Lens chest, moving towards his stomach. Gathering a little of Lens come on his finger, he brought it up to his lips, slowly licking it away.

'Mmm...you really do taste amazing, babe. Like, I could have you for dessert every night amazing.' Sniggering at the look of surprise on Len's face again, he leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss that Len happily returned. 'Wanna take a bath with me? We haven't done that before, there's never been enough time.'

Eyes twinkling, Len offered a warm, wide smile. 'Well we have plenty of that now,' swinging his legs off the bed to stand, he held out a hand to Barry. 'Let's go.'

Beaming back at him, they took a long, hot bath together. Once the water was ice cold they dried off and crawled in to bed, talking happily about the months ahead and the plans they could make.

Sleep was about to take them both, but for once Barry didn't have the pit of sadness in his stomach that he usually did when they went to sleep. He knew that in the morning they wouldn't have to hurriedly pack up and leave early. There wouldn't be a sad goodbye at the airport or train station, both of them filled with the uncertainty of when they would be able to see each other again. They wouldn't have to rely on video chats or phone calls to speak to one another. They were completely together, with no distance between them.

Struggling to keep his eyes open, Barry mumbled into Len's chest, 'I love you, Lenny.' He wrapped his arms around his lover a little tighter, as though making sure he definitely couldn't leave him again.

'I love you to, Scarlet. Now go to sleep, I'll make us pancakes in the morning and we can work on some of those plans of ours.'

Sighing contentedly, Barry fell asleep with a smile on his face. Feeling safe and happy in the arms of the man he loves. Thoughts of all the things they could do together filling his head.

*

Pressing a kiss to his sleeping boyfriends temple, Len tried to fall asleep to. Everything truly was perfect. _Too_ perfect. Sooner or later everything was going to go wrong he could feel it. When Barry found out what he really did for a living, who he really was, he would sure leave him.

He hated that he couldn't be more honest about what he did. He'd told Barry that he worked in 'acquisitions and reclamations', that was just a fancy way of saying he stole things.

He'd been a professional thief for years, he was damned good at it. He worked for a company that took on well to do clients that either wanted something they didn't have, or need something back that had been taken. No questions were ever asked by them why a client wanted something stolen, and the clients never asked how the items in question were reclaimed.

The money was good and there were always plenty of opportunities to take a little something extrafor himself. As long as he was never caught, and he never was.

It meant that Len could live comfortably, he could support himself and pay for his sister to attend CCU and not have to worry about her tuition fees at the end of her degree. She was going to be a structural engineer, something Len had once wanted to be himself. She was going to lead an honest life, not be a criminal like him.

That had always been enough for him before, knowing he had enough money coming in to keep doing that was all he'd ever needed.

But then he met Barry and suddenly it all lost its shine. Being with Barry was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Sure, he'd had boyfriends and girlfriends in the past, but he'd never felt about them the way he felt about Barry. He'd never really loved any of them like he loved Barry, hell, he wondered if he'd ever actually been in love before Barry.

Would Barry still want him if he knew that the man he'd fallen for was nothing but an old thief? Or that the real reason he'd given up his job, the one thing he was truly good at, was because he'd crossed a line there was no coming back from. Could he still want him, still love him if he knew that Leonard Snart was nothing more than a killer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....yep! Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Let me know what you think :D
> 
> I’m on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/southernbluejay) come say hi
> 
> :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has a very important question to ask Len, but Barry's not the only one desperate for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it's been such a long time between updates! Everythings super hectic at the moment, family drama mostly and my little boy is teething! 4 teeth popped up in the space of 2 weeks..4! So no sleep for either of us, and no time to write. Wanted to put a little something out, its shorter than my usual chapters, but hopefully (fingers crossed) I will be able to find a little more time for this soon!
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it :D

'Fuck _me_, Scarlet, I'm not gonna last much longer..'

Pulling back slowly, Barry let Len drop from his mouth. Lips swollen and red, he looked up at Len, drinking in how wrecked he looked.

'Actually, I was hoping you'd fuck me instead.' Barry shifted his gaze down to the bed away from Len's big blue eyes, suddenly feeling shy and nervous.

_Literally just had his cock in my mouth, but **now** I can't make eye contact with him!_

'You sure? You always top.' Len slowly lifted his hand to Barry's cheek, carefully lifting his face so he was looking at him. 'I'm happy to, more than, I just wanna make sure it's definitely what you want.'

'It is, Len, it really is! I-I had a bad experience back in college that put me off, that's why I usually prefer to top. I guess it made me feel like I had a bit more control, like if I wanted to stop things, it would be easier to. But this is different, I trust you and I know you wouldn't do anything I wasn't comfortable with. To be honest, I've wanted this for a long time, like a _really _long time, but its always so good when we're together, I didn't want to change anything. But now..I just really want to try. If that's what you want to. Cuz we totally don't have to if you don't want to..do you want to?'

Len pulled Barry closer to him, holding him tight before gently kissing his forehead. He took a moment to take in the man he adored. His hair was messed up and he had a slight sheen of sweat to his skin, as well as a raging and weeping hard on pressed up between them as he moved more into Lens lap. Barry had no right to look that damn sweet and innocent with all of _that_ going on.

'All I want, Barry, is to make you happy in any way that I can. If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do. But if you wanna tap out at any time, all you have to do is say. Okay?'

Nodding eagerly, Barry leaned over to his bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer.

'We'll go super slow, make sure you're good and ready. Okay? I promise I'll make this so good for you, Scarlet.'

'I know you will, Lenny.'

'But if its too much, or I do something you're not comfortable with and you want to stop just tell me okay? I want to make this perfect for you, like you always do for me.'

Pecking Len sweetly on the lips, Barry sighed dreamily, 'okay.'

*

Exchanging increasingly desperate kisses and touches, it wasn't long until Len was gently sliding a lubed finger between Barry's cheeks. Gently circling the tight muscle of Barry's hole, Len carefully pushed his index inside.

Len knew he didn't need to be this gentle with his lover, both of them loved a little ass play regardless of who was getting fucked. But this was different. Barry was putting his trust in him, so Len was going to do everything in his power to make sure this the most mind blowing night of his life.

Making sure to keep a watchful eye on Barry for any sign of discomfort, Len began moving his finger slowly in and out. Letting on a contented little sigh, Len took that as a sign to keep going. Adding another finger, Len leaned forward to place delicate little kisses across Barry's toned stomach, before moving to kiss and lick the underside of Barry's painfully hard cock.

'Mmm.. Lenny..feels good..really good..'

Spurred on by Barry's encouragement, Len quickly took Barry's length into his mouth. Relaxing his throat, he took Barry in as far as he could, smiling around his lovers cock as he heard him release a breathy moan.

Bobbing his head in time with the movement of his hand, sliding in a third finger he began to twist and scissors them at a agonizingly slow pace. Barry's breathing was getting faster, the moans spilling from his lips louder and louder.

Len bobbed his head once more, then pulled off of Barry's rock hard cock and withdrew his fingers. Smiling to himself at the little whine Barry made, smiling more as he gave a little gasp when Len gently slipped his tongue in to Barry's open and eager hole.

'Ready! L-Len! I'm ready, please, please..fuck me.. now!'

'You sure?'

'Yessssssss!'

Hastily moving into a comfortable position on the bed, Len leans down to kiss Barry passionately, before taking his place between Barry's thighs. Len gave himself a few strokes, sliding on a condom and coating himself with lube, adding a little more to Barry, just to be safe.

'If you wanna stop at anytime, my love, just say. Okay? Or if it hurts or-'

Barry was a wreck, and growing desperate for release, 'Len, please just shut the fuck up. I'll be fine! Just fuck me already!'

Placing one more kiss on Barry's lips, he lined himself up and carefully pushed the head of his cock inside, pausing to check it wasn't too much for Barry.

'I swear to God, Leonard Snart, if you do not keep going I **will **break up with you! I'm fine, just please- oh- ooohhh!'

Doing exactly as Barry asked, Len continued to gently push inside. Moving slow so Barry could get used to the stretch, he stilled himself when he was fully inside.

'Scarlet, you good?'

'Mhmm, feels good, feel so full, baby..please..need you.'

Len let out a little moan of his own, he loved how debauched Barry looked. So wrecked, desperate and needy. Knowing _he_ was the one that got him like this was the hottest thing in the world.

Slowly pulling out, almost all the way, Len pushed back in gently. Gradually picking up the pace, pushing deeper and deeper. Len was hitting Barry's prostate with increasing precision with every thrust.

If Barry was loud before, this was something else. He'd never heard him like this before and it was driving him wild.

'Fuck, Len, this is amazing! I love- _fuck_\- I love you so much, baby.'

'I love you to, Scarlet. I love you so much... I want you..I want you to-'

'You've got me baby, I'm yours, always.'

Pounding hard into Barry, Len crashed their lips together in a sloppy, messy kiss. He loved him so much. He'd never loved anyone as much as he loved Barry, knew that he never would. That scared him more than anything he had every experienced in his whole life. He knew what he had to do.

_Not now. Not now. Not now!_

Both men were fast approaching their climaxes. Each dripping with sweat, Len reached between them and started hurriedly stroking Barry.

'Barry..I..I need to ask you..I _want _to ask you..'

Letting out a moan worthy of a porno; Barry came hard and fast, spilling over Len's hand and over his own chest. Len followed quickly, letting out a loud, but not as loud as Barry, moan. Collapsing on to the bed in a tangle of limbs, the two lovers were sated and exhausted.

'Wow, Len, wow! That was fantastic!' Barry croaked, voice wrecked. Trying hard to control his breathing, he turned to Len, running his fingers up and down his side. 'I wish I'd asked to try this months ago.'

Smiling wide, Barry leaned in to kiss Len, 'what were you trying to say before? You wanted to ask me something?'

'Yeah..umm..I..'

'Actually, babe, hold that thought. Let me grab something to clean us up real quick. I feel all gross.'

Leaping off the bed, Barry quickly ran to the en suite, leaving Len alone. Fidgeting on the bed, Len got up, looking for his jeans. Rummaging in his pockets he found was he was looking for.

_Now or never, Snart._

Barry came back into the room, damp wash cloth in hand, quickly dropping it when he saw the sight before him.

Len was down on one knee, a velvet box open revealing a white gold band with a beautiful ruby set in the middle of it. Barry was starting to well up.

'Len?'

'Barry, I love you so, so, _so _much. You have made me happier in the time we have been together than I had ever been before. I cant imagine my life without you, and I don't ever want to. My love, my Scarlet, will you marry me?'

Len had hoped Barry would say yes, thought that maybe there would be a few tears. He did not, however, imagine being rugby tackled to the ground as Barry pulled the ring out of Len's hand and shoved it onto his own finger.

'Yes! Obviously I will marry you! Oh my God! Is this what you were trying to ask me when we were having sex?! Fuck that would have been so funny! This ring is gorgeous. You're gorgeous! I love you so much, baby!'

'I love you to, Scarlet.'

'I can't wait to be Mr Snart! Or you could be Mr Allen..or we could be the Snart- Allens, Allen-Snarts..ooh or we could smash our names together! The Snallens!'

Len stared at Barry, unsure if he was joking or not. Both falling into a fit of laughter that quickly turned into heavy kissing. Barry grabbed Len and pulled him back towards the bed, muttering something about needing to consummate their engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, what did you think?
> 
> I love hearing from you guys, if you wanna chat come find me on [tumblr](https://southernbluejay.tumblr.com/)
> 
> :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret Len has being trying to keep finally rears its head, but is sweet Barry hiding something even worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long since I posted last (8 months!) everything has been a bit manic, the pandemic is not helping. But here it is, enjoy!

‘Hey babe, what do you think about a winter wedding? We could go for like late November or early December. We could have an ice blue colour scheme and really play on the seasonal theme, what do you think? Len? Leeeennnnnn...Len!’

Snapping back to reality, Len was faced with a very pissed off fiancé. He wanted to plan the wedding with Barry, he did. Just not today.

‘Sorry Scarlet, my mind was elsewhere, what were you saying?’ Len reached out to Barry, but he pulled away.

‘Your mind always seems to be anywhere but here lately, Leonard.’ Gathering the wedding magazines and his laptop Barry stood up. ‘I just remembered I need to catch up on some files from work.’ Hastily walking towards their room, Barry made sure to slam the door behind him.

Ouch. Barry only called him Leonard when he was really mad. He knew he’d messed up, and that the wedding planning was important. He just couldn’t focus. Because today would’ve been her birthday. The girl he killed. The girl he murdered.

Cassandra Savage.

Killing her had been an accident, she was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Caught in the crossfire of a gun fight, taken out by a stray bullet, fired by Len. His intended target had been her father, Vandal Savage, world renowned collector of occult artefacts and objects. He was also a world renowned dick.

It was meant to be a quick and easy job, get in grab what was needed and get out. But the team had been working on out of date intel, leading to all their plans being off by about 15 minutes. Cassandra, Savage and his security team all returned home much earlier than expected, meaning Len and his team were caught mid heist and had to improvise.

It wasn’t the first time that a job had gone awry, wouldn’t be the last. But Len had had a bad feeling about it from the second they met their client, Damien Darhk. He wanted some ‘mystical totem’ that belonged to a long lost tribe, told them he’d pay $20 million for them to steal it. No one in their right mind turns down money like that, even if it was being offered by someone who looked and acted like a reject Bond villain.

Usually the team would check things over themselves thoroughly before a job. But on this occasion they didn’t have the time. Darhk had wanted the totem as quickly as humanly possible. He handed them a fat file with ‘everything you could possibly need to know’ in it. He was so eager to get the totem, what reason did they have not to believe that the intel in it was all correct and accurate? And it was. A month before, when it was collected. But Cassandra was home from college for a few weeks, which led to Savage upping the security and changing all the schedules of the security guards on site for her protection.

_Not that it worked._

When they heard Savage and his security detail walking around they knew the shit was about to hit the fan. The reason for the extra security was because a threat had been made on his and his daughters lives. Many people coveted his collection and a fellow avid collector had threatened to kill Cassandra and make him watch if he didn’t give them what they wanted. So when he saw a group of people in his home, he assumed that was what was about to happen. He yelled for his security to open fire, grabbing his own gun as he did.

He fired the first shot. It hit Carter Hall, the new guy, right between the eyes. He was dead before he even hit the ground. At that point everyone started shooting and things quickly got out of control.

They were pinned down, no way to escape and all running out of ammunition. Having narrowly avoided a bullet that was far too close for comfort, Len had returned a shot in the direction of Savage.

Len was pretty good with a gun, his Dad had made him go hunting as a kid, and though he’d hated it he had taken to it easily. He was good enough that he was confident that he could take Savage out from where he was, he didn’t want to kill anyone, but it was Savage or his team. His Family.

He took the shot, but it hit the wrong Savage.

Cassandra had been shielding herself behind her Father, terrified and unsure what to do with herself. Savage had only moved a few inches, but it was enough for the bullet to miss him and hit her square in the chest.

The shooting stopped immediately, but that was when the screaming began. Sara and Mick screaming for them to run. Savage screaming, begging, pleading for help, for his daughter to be okay. For his daughter to live.

Len knew she wasn’t going to make it, blood was pouring out of her chest and trickling down from the corners of her lips. She was dying, she was going to die, because of him.

Frozen in horror by what he had done, he couldn’t move, he was in shock. Mick had to grab him and drag him outside back to the van so they could make their escape while everyone’s attention was directed elsewhere.

Cassandra was innocent. She had come home from college to spend her birthday with her Dad. Any other day and she wouldn’t have been there. Any other day and she would’ve been fine.

If they had just gone in on a different day, any other day. If they had double checked the intel like they usually did. If Len had paused a little longer before taking the shot. If, if, if. If’s were all Len could think about. Each one could have taken them down a different path.

How could he tell Barry that that was why he couldn’t focus on wedding planning today? That tomorrow he would be better, but today he needed to just wallow in his misery about what he had done?

He wouldn’t understand, he couldn’t. He would look at him differently, he wouldn't want to marry him and he wouldn't love him any more. He knew it. Besides, Barry was a CSI, his adoptive father a cop. What if he turned him in to the police?

He couldn’t deal with any more ifs.

He wanted Barry to be his definite, his constant, his forever. That meant that there could be no secrets between them. Regardless of the consequences he needed to tell Barry the truth, he needed him to understand.

Glancing at the clock on the wall he realised he had been lost in his thoughts for nearly an hour. Barry was going to be even more pissed off that he hadn’t gone after him sooner. He wished so hard that he was better at this, better at being a partner to someone who he adored and adored him just as much.

Hot chocolate with mini marshmallows might help ease Barry’s frustration.

And delay the inevitable argument a little longer.

As Len reached the door he could hear Barry quietly sobbing, he needed to fix this now. He needed to make Barry feel better and right now finding out his fiancé is a murderer is not gonna make that happen. He’d kept the secret long enough, a little longer wasn’t really going to make any difference.

Tentatively opening the door, Len carefully made his way into their room,‘Barry, sweetheart?’

Placing the drinks down, Len turned back to face Barry. He looked so small and vulnerable. All wrapped up in the blanket from their bed, eyes puffy and red.

Slowly reaching out a hand, giving Barry plenty of time to smack it away, he gently touched his face smoothing his thumb across his cheek. The wetness from his tears was still fresh, Lens heart ached at the fact it was him that had gotten Barry into this state.

‘Barry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean t-‘

‘Is there someone else?’ Barry interrupted in a barely audible whisper. ‘Are you cheating on me? Is that why you haven’t wanted to make any proper plans for the wedding?’

_Fuck._

‘What? No! No, Barry, there is no one else. You’re the only person I want, that I’ll ever want! You have to know that Barry, I love you, I love more than words can say.’

Finally smacking Lens hand away, Barry stood and crossed to the other side of the room. Folding his arms he stared Len down with fire in his eyes,’then who is Cassandra?’

‘Cassandra?’ Len couldn’t breath, the wind was completely knocked out of him. How did Barry know about her? What the hell was he going to say?

‘Barry..’

Len began across the room towards Barry, but stopped when Barry moved again standing in front of the wardrobe, putting even more distance between them.

‘Cassandra is..someone I knew. A long time ago.’ Heaving a shaky breath Len tried to remain composed, but knew he was about to break down. ‘She is no one you need to worry about, Barry, I promise.’

‘Really? Cuz you seem real hung up on her Leonard. You say her name in your sleep.’

‘I.. I do?’ Len had no idea, why had Barry never mentioned that before? How many times had he spoke her name without realising?

‘Cassandra no, Cassandra run.’ Barry mocked in a voice that no longer sounded like his own. ‘Cassandra please, come back, come back! Sure sounds like I have something to worry about Leonard. Who is she? An ex, a hooker you were sweet on, someone you worked with?’

‘Barry, please, it’s not what you think. I swear, I just, I need a minute..I need..I can’t..’ Len couldn’t breath, he felt like the walls were closing in on him. He was going to lose Barry, he couldn’t find the right words to say to make Barry understand.

‘You need what? More time to think up a lie? Who is she, who is this fucking Cassandra?’

Barry looked so angry, Len had truly never seen him so riled up like this. Honestly, any other time, he would have found this a total turn on.He would have found a way to turn this into an epic night of anger filled hate sex. But that wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

‘Tell me, now Leonard, or we’re done. I mean it.’

He really did, he could tell.

‘It’s not that easy Barry, please..’

Barry said nothing, turning to open the wardrobe behind him, he grabbed a suitcase and began throwing Len’s clothes into it.

‘It really is that easy,’ Barry started throwing anything he could reach of Len’s in the suitcase. ‘I want you out, maybe your precious Cassandra will let you stay with her. I hope she was worth it, I really do, I hope that you and her are really-‘

‘SHE’S DEAD BARRY, SHES FUCKING DEAD! SHE’S DEAD...’ Len let out the breath he had been holding in and lost the last bit of strength he had. Falling to his knees, the tears he had been holding in began to fall freely down his face.

‘Cassandra is dead, Barry, because of me. I killed her. It was an accident, it really was, but I did it..I..I killed her. Today is the anniversary of her death..of her murder. That was why I couldn’t concentrate, why I couldn’t focus. I’m sorry Barry, I’m just so faking sorry.’

He couldn’t look up, he couldn’t meet Barry’s eyes. He didn’t know what Barry was going to do. Maybe he should just leave, get in his car and just drive away from everything.

‘Lenny, it’s okay. You need to slow down your breathing or your’e going to hyperventilate. Okay baby, deep breaths.’ Barry crouched down on the floor next to him, wrapping his arms around him.

Len did as he was told, focusing on Barry’s voice as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Barry was so calm. How? He’d just found out his fiancé killed someone, don’t people usually freak out in these situations?

‘There, that’s better baby, keep taking nice steady breaths.’ Barry cooed as he rubbed soothing patterns on Lens back.

‘Barry, do you..do you understand what I just said? What I’ve done?’

‘Yes baby, I understand completely, and I want you to tell me everything. I want you to get everything off your chest, I can tell you’ve been holding this in for a long time. It’s not healthy to keep things bottled up.’

Huh. This was not what Len was expecting at all. Barry seemed to be understanding of this in a way he didn’t think possible. Maybe things would be okay after all. Barry would accept it was a horrible, horrible accident and they could move on. Together.

‘How are you so calm right now? Aren’t you angry, scared, anything?’

Barry laughed.

_Laughed!_

‘No, baby, I am none of those things. Quite the opposite, actually.’

Len pulled away from Barry’s embrace, looking him in the eyes to try and get a read on him. He was beyond confused by this reaction.

The confusion must have been clear on his face. Barry reached forward, gently cupping his face and pressing a soft kiss to Len’s lips.

‘I knew, Lenny, I knew from the moment we first kissed that you were my soulmate. The missing piece of me. And this just proves it! It’s perfect! It’s fate!’

‘What..what the hell do you mean?’ Len pushed Barry away, standing up and taking a few steps away. It was his turn to distance himself.

Barry continued to smile in a way that was unsettling as well as disarming. He looked like someone else, but still like the Barry Len loved.

‘My sweet Lenny, I mean I am happy, excited, elated! Because now we are the same! I don’t have to hide it anymore, I can tell you everything! All the things I have kept hidden from you. We don’t have to have secrets anymore!’

‘What do you mean, we’re the same? I don’t..I don’t understand..are you trying to say that you..that you’ve..’ Len trailed off, he couldn’t voicethe words circling in his head. Barry couldn’t be saying what he thought he was. Not his Barry.

‘That I’ve killed as well? Yes!’ Barry face almost split in half with the smile on his face. ‘Baby, I’m The Flash! At least that’s what the papers are calling me anyway. It used to be The Streak, but I’m glad they started calling me that instead. I mean what kind of serial killer is called The Streak? It sounds so silly really, don’t you think?’

Len felt sick to his stomach, he couldn’t breath again, couldn’t move. Hewas gonna throw up or faint, he could feel it.

‘Barry, I don’t..I..what..’

THUD!

_Fainting it is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..that’s the end..? 
> 
> For now at least it is, I loved this story so much when I started writing it, I still do. But I just don’t have the time and energy to write, I put it off for so long thinking I’d find time but I haven’t. This chapter took 3 months, it not even that long! But I do have a loose idea for a follow on that I will try and write when I have more time. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has read this series, the comments on it have meant so much! 
> 
> Take care, stay safe, wash your hands and wear a mask!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is the very first smutty fic I've written so any feedback would be gratefully received!
> 
> If you wanna talk about where the story's going or ask anything come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/southernbluejay)
> 
> :D


End file.
